Part of Your Wold (EricPhillip)
by xJadzia-Daxx
Summary: {{This is primarily a mash-up of Sleeping Beauty 1958 and The Little Mermaid}} Prince Eric awakens in a world that is not his own. He soon meets Prince Phillip, and the two of them set out to find answers, and quickly discover a sinister scheme by the evil witch Maleficent. ((Takes place in the Kingdom Hearts Universe, knowledge of universe not required))
1. Prologue - The Storm

Prologue – The Storm

A flash of lightening rippled across the sky, as the wind howled violently against the large white sails. It was not far past midnight, the crew was nearly home after a long night celebrating the young Prince Eric's eighteenth birthday, and returning on what they thought were calm seas. The celebrations had been extravagant, with great fireworks, ale, and dancing; even Grimsby appeared to be having a good time. Not a single one of them noticed the oncoming storm and all its terror. Thunder rumbled, low and deep, as to be heard across sky, land and sea.

"Tie down everything!" Prince Eric shouted the order at no one in particular, as he gripped the sails ropes tightly, struggling against the unbearable cold of the stormy night air. Men around him were running frantically in every direction, doing their best to keep the ship right side up.

He could hear the heavy thudding of a dozen grown men's boots hitting the deck, _thud! thud! thud!_ and for some queer reason it seemed to almost be as loud as the crackling thunder above their heads. Then, he noticed the thudding becoming more distant, getting quieter and quieter and for a moment he wondered if reality itself was fading away.

Another gush of wind straining against the sail sheets faltered Eric's grip and he was sent tumbling forward with the force of it. He heard somebody shout his name, but when he turned to reply there was no one there. His eyes searched the deck for men but there wasn't one to be found.

"Men!" he cried out frantically. He knew they would never abandon him, not intentionally, so, where were they? Had they all been swallowed by the water? "Grimsby!?" he tried, "Max?" The ship rocked heavily back and forth, and even an experienced sailor as Eric struggled to keep his footing. Without the men in their positions, the ship was quickly tearing itself apart.

It was then he noticed, that although his men were missing, their shadows were not. On the deck there were still the outlines of their bodies marked into the wood, as if they were still there but suddenly invisible. Inky black creatures rose from the floor with glowing yellow eyes. The creatures began to move towards him menacingly. Eric felt for his sword, only to discover it had become unshackled from his belt, and he was defenceless.

He flinched as he heard the hollow snap of wood coming from the main mast beam, he frantically ducked out of the way before the thing toppled down on top of him, yet he still became covered in the cloak of the main sail. He panicked, trying to rip his way out of the thin material. Yet every move he made to dislodge himself only seemed to wrap himself inside the white material further. Now, without the ability to see anything, he became even more frightened.

He heard the second sail mast fall, this time cracking the deck. The wind and water pulled apart what little else there was of his ship, and Eric felt himself sliding into the water. The water was like ice, immediately chilling him to the bone, he rolled in further, until the water reached his head, filling his mouth and nose quickly, as he struggled still wrapped in the sail.

The salt water burned his throat, and his arms and legs ached with thrashing. The less he could breathe, the less hope he had, his tugs and kicks became shallow and useless as he let the dark water take him…


	2. Part One - Prince Phillip Arrives

Part One – Prince Phillip Arrives

" _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream."_

…that voice. Soaked and shaking like a leaf, Prince Eric did his best to sit up, trying to get his bearings. The inside of his mouth tasted like the salt of the sea, and when he breathed, everything from his nostrils to his lungs burned.

" _I know you that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."_

There is was again! That beautiful voice, so strong and resonating. Though his mind was foggy, he knew he needed to find its source. Prince Eric stood onto two unsteady legs, visibly trembling, his aching muscles strained painfully in protest, but he ignored them. He rubbed his eyes, which were also scratchy and painful with the salt water, and looked around. He surprised by the greenery he was surrounded in. It looked to be a woodland area of some sort, but much denser than anything Eric was familiar with. He legs gave out, and he fell back into the shallow pool of water he had awoken in.

" _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…"_

It was the loveliest singing voice Eric had ever heard. It was lovelier than any woman, and it clearly belonged to a man. The voice came from beyond the trees, but not too far that Eric wouldn't be heard. And although he hated to interrupt the beautiful song, he called out-

"Hello? Is someone there, I believe I need assistance." His voice sounded far closer to a croack than he was expecting, he was worried for a moment that the man would take him for some wicked old witch, or evil forest spirit.

He heard the rustle of trees as the man approached, and sighed with relief, flopping back, exhausted, into the water.

Prince Eric watched as the figure emerged into the clearing. He was a clean, handsome young man, with light hair, and a strong jaw. Eric immediately recognised him as a noble person, but couldn't place who he was exactly. He was dressed in a fine brown tunic, and a long red cape, and a maroon riding hat with a sing feather stuck to the side – the kind of clothes one would only see on a person of stature. Not to mention, trailing behind him was a decorated white horse.

"Goodness!" he exclaimed, "Sir, are you alright? You're drenched, come quickly out of that pool." The man put an arm around Eric's waist and assisted him move up the bank onto the soft grass. Eric shivered in the cool air. "What happened to you?" The man asked, placing a gentle hand under Eric's chin to get a better look of his face.

"I-" Prince Eric turn away from him to cough, his mouth and throat were still bone dry and his attempts to produce saliva were in vain. The man noticed this to, quickly holding a container of water to his lips, and encouraging him to swallow. Eric swallowed quickly, enjoying the way it eased his dry aching throat. "Thank you," he coughed violently again, but quickly recovered, "Thank you so much, I promise you will be rewarded."

The man waved a hand dismissively, "I assure you, no reward is necessary."

"As the prince, I could have it no other way," Eric insisted.

The man looked shocked, more than he ought to have, most of Eric's subjects as least had some idea what he looked like. "Prince…?" he questioned slowly.

"We haven't met?" Eric frowned, quickly shaking it off and extending his hand, "oh, well, yes. I am Prince Eric, it's a pleasure to meet you…. er, what was your name?"

" _Prince_ Phillip," he said, slipping his hand into Eric's.

Eric blinked in surprise, pulling back, "I'm sorry? What?"

"I am Prince Phillip, son of King Hubert. These woods are a part of the far reach of our kingdom. You must have travelled very far to come here, for I'm sorry to say I have never heard of any Prince Eric," he said, bowing his head, almost in shame.

Eric shook his head, "This is… all so confusing. Last I knew, I was in my own kingdom, on my own ship near the sea. To get anywhere near the woods in my kingdom you must travel for miles and miles, certainly not a distance I could make overnight."

Prince Phillip gave him a sympathetic look, and spoke in an optimistic tone, "Not to worry, my prince. I will take you home to my castle, from there you will catch your bearings, and together we will figure out how you came to be so far from your home. We welcome any agreeable kingdom, and won't hesitate to act favourably towards you and yours."

Eric smiled dully, focusing on the prince's lovely voice rather than the confusing questions batting around in his head. "Thank you, I am forever in your debt. Had you not found me, I don't believe I could have survived these woods the night."

"There's a chance you might not still," Prince Phillip said, looking over Eric with worry, "If you keep those damp clothes on, you will catch an illness, I fear. Should you be willing to take them off, I have my cloak, and a blanket strapped to my horse I could use to cover you while we journey back to my castle."

Eric hesitated, it wasn't at all appropriate to undress himself under the eyes of another prince, under normal circumstance he would even be embarrassed to wear his simple sailing clothes. But these were not normal circumstances, and Eric knew the prince was right. Grimsby had told him many stories of sailors who'd kept their cold clothes on for too long, catching awful throaty illnesses which would end in their deaths.

"Yes, yes, of course you're right. There would be no protection of modesty on my death bed."

Prince Phillip looked away politely as Eric slowly peeled of his wet and chilled clothes, leaving him standing bare in the midst of the forest, he knelt by the pool of shallow pool and gently washed the salt water from his body. Once he felt clean enough he turned back to Phillip, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I take the cloak straight from your back?"

Prince Phillip, unhooked it, still not looking to him. "Of course, go ahead, please take it."

Eric awkwardly wrapped himself in the material, finding that it didn't cover him very well. Prince Phillip turned around, and Eric noticed that his eyes lingered far longer than they ought to have, but honestly, he didn't mind.

Prince Phillip smiled sheepishly, "Let's go then."


	3. Part Two - Hail to the Princess Aurora

Part Two – Hail to the Princess Aurora

Once they were home in the safety and warmth of his castle, Prince Phillip promptly directed Eric to the nearest guest room, providing him with thick woollen sleeping clothes. With every tremble of Eric's body, Phillip felt his concern grow deeper for the man.

Prince Eric surrendered to his exhaustion quickly. Covered in two silk duvets on a large bed, beside a roaring fire that Phillip had lit himself. Although Phillip knew he ought to leave, he opted to stay, rationalising that Eric could quickly become sick in the next few hours, and it was his duty to watch over him and make sure he is well cared for.

While Eric lay sleeping, a handmaiden entered the room quickly, bringing warm scones and jam, per his request. Quickly and quietly she set them out on a nearby tray. Phillip knew that by the time Prince Eric awakened they would be cold, but he couldn't stand the thought of him stirring from sleep when he was clearly so weary.

The handmaiden smiled at Eric, "He's quite the handsome one, isn't he? You might have some trouble keeping Princess Aurora's betrothal, should she return and see this fine-looking man," she whispered to Phillip.

"Very handsome," Phillip agreed, reaching over to Eric to tuck a strand of his hair behind one ear. He was careful not to address her comment about Princess Aurora, in fact, he was careful not to think about Aurora at all.

The handmaiden gave him an odd look, off-put by the casual intimacy he shared with another prince, but said nothing more of it.

 **Not so far away, on the slopes of a dangerous mountain region, Maleficent sat on the broken throne of her ruined castle.**

" _ **Well, well, well**_ **," her wicked voice filled the large hollow room, "** _ **look what we have here…**_ **"**

 **In the centre of the room, there was a large swirling green vortex. The vortex held the image of Prince Phillip tucking a strand of hair away from Eric's face. Maleficent began her cackling laughter, as he danced around the image.**

" _ **What's this?**_ **" she cried, "** _ **Could it be? The wonderful, charming, Prince Phillip hasn't mourned his beautiful princess being locked away, he's been following a very different kind of beauty! Oh, forces of evil, how mysteriously wondrous you can be sometimes!"**_

" _ **The Princess Aurora will be devastated,"**_ **she said with glee, "** _ **the fool might even break their proposal – the kingdoms will be at war!**_ **"**

 **From her shoulder, Diablo squawked in agreement, taking flight and pecking at the hand if Prince Phillip from the flames.**

" _ **Come now, Diablo,**_ **" Maleficent said calmly, "** _ **mustn't do that. We need not touch that silly little prince, or the man of his affections. Soon this world will be consumed in Darkness, as all the rest of them have been. Although I would like to see these kingdoms rip themselves apart first…**_ **"**

 **Diablo cawed in response, hopping from one foot to the other in excitement.**

" _ **Yes, perhaps there is something we can do to hurry things along. I think it's very important Prince Phillip follows his heart,**_ **" Maleficent said thoughtfully. Her yellow eyes gleamed in excitement as the idea came to her, "** _ **Diablo, I have a job for you. Listen carefully…**_ **"**

Eric shivered against the cool air, he gripped his tunic tightly. He hadn't caught illness overnight, although Phillip had still checked for symptoms like a worried mother. He ran no fever, and his nose had stayed dry, and such whatever danger had probably passed on that account. But he still found the weather of this new kingdom surprisingly cold, and the clothes were… odd. It was hardly the kind of clothing he was used to, but it would have to do. Besides he damn well couldn't refuse it and wear his sailing clothes, what would Prince Phillip think of him.Although it was thicker than anything he normally wore, it was somehow far too cold. It was summer, or, at least in had been summer in his own kingdom, Eric knew that distant lands experienced different seasons across the year; nevertheless, summer or not, Eric found his body trembling with the cold.

"You're cold?" the other prince questioned, "I can assure you that the winter months passed some time ago."

"The seasons must be different where I come from," Eric reasoned, "we have long summer months, and the heat can sometimes be unbearable."

Prince Phillip nodded, draping an arm around Eric and pulling him closer in a friendly half-hug. He laughed jovially, "Worry not, my fellow prince. I can keep you warm through these long cold nights you suffer."

Although he knew it was nothing more than a joke, Eric found his cheeks darkening with blush.

If Prince Phillip noticed, he said nothing, he only continued to chatter away happily. "After the feast, we'll find you some thicker clothes to wear. For now, you should get yourself ready to meet the great King Hubert."

From the distance, Eric could see a short, rounded man hurrying towards them. His large belly bobbed up and down like a jellyfish as he scampered towards them, as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Phillip!" he called out happily, "Phillip, my son!"

Phillip laughed, "Father, you saw me but a few hours ago."

Nevertheless, Phillip pulled him into a big hug. "You think I ever get tired of seeing my son," King Hubert chuckled as they parted. It was then he seemed to notice Prince Eric standing beside him, "Oh, this is the foreign prince you talked about…"

Prince Eric gave a deep bow, "My King, I am pleasured to make your acquaintance-"

"Oh, none of that jazz," Prince Hubert interrupted, "Come on lad, tell me about this coastal kingdom of yours! I do love a good fish."

"Once I find my way back there, you are very welcome to visit. I'm quite a skilled sailor and fishermen, I could catch you anything you like. And our chef, Louie, is the best in the world when it comes to cooking fish."

King Hubert's eyes bulged, "Wonderful! I cannot wait to eat my fill. Speaking of food, we should sit down for the feast, or it will all grow cold on us."

The eating hall was large and magnificent. Much darker than Eric's vastly windowed one, but still a sight to behold.

King Hubert asked all kinds of questioned about Eric's kingdom. All of which he was happy to answer, while he tasted the strange foods they had set out on the table for him. He'd had very little pork in his time, and fewer beef. Both were delicious. The fish was ordinary.

Eventually King Hubert's mood darkened slightly, "You don't have any of those witches do you?"

"Erm, I've heard tales of a sea witch, but I would take it with a grain of salt. I've also heard many stories of mermaid sightings, and I'm yet to see one of those with my own two eyes."

"We have a witch," King Hubert told him vehemently, "if it weren't for her, Phillip would be married right now. That evil, vile woman!"

"Married?" Eric echoed, eyes falling on Phillip.

Phillip gave him a tight smile, "I am… betrothed. There's a nearby kingdom, they have a princess."

"Hail to the Princess Aurora," Hubert sang diligently, "she will bring a union between my kingdom and Stefan's. Only she has been cursed by the evil witch Maleficent."

"Why… that's awful. Is there nothing you can do?" Eric gasped, "True love should never be kept apart."

"I dunno about true love," Phillip mumbled under his breath, as so Hubert couldn't hear. Eric gaped at him.

"Not to worry. The curse only lasts 'til her sixteenth birthday. Tomorrow night, the princess will return – then Phillip can be married."

Phillip sighed quietly, "Yes, father."

Eric felt the questions on the tip of his tongue. He wondered about Phillip and his relationship with the impending princess. Yet, it seemed to him that the issue was a sensitive one, for Phillip at least, so Eric decided to direct his attention to King Phillip.

"So, your highness, you like fish?"


End file.
